moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Alliance Nationalists Party
The Grand Alliance Nationalists Party, commonly abbreviated as the GANP, is a chartered political interest group and political party with varying influence across the nations of the Grand Alliance. Because most Alliance nations are not governed by a party-based or representative system of rule, the GANP holds only limited direct political power within the Grand Alliance itself. That being said, the Grand Alliance Nationalists Party is a powerful interest group, funded by some of the Alliance's most wealthy and influential individuals, and holds considerable sway over public opinion and international legislation through indirect means. Despite the GANP being mainly funded and staffed by those of mercantile, middle, and noble classes, the majority of their supporters are comprised of commoners and low-earning individuals in various Alliance nations. The party regularly depends on smear campaigns, demagogy, sensationalistic stories in newspapers, and other dirty tactics to spread its message. Of all Alliance nations, the GANP currently only holds a limited number of seats in Stormwind City's civillian action councils and the Senate of Ironforge. The party remains incredibly controversial, and is alleged by critics to serve only the interests of the Human race. The GANP has taken a strong stance in support of tougher immigration laws, believing that cutting down on immigration to Stormwind City will help ease local crime rates and a lack of government resources. Members of the GANP are firmly opposed to peaceable Alliance-Horde relations, believing the races of the Horde to possess savage base natures. The GANP also supports tougher foreign policies against Horde nations, advocating for a ramp-up in military recruitment and spending, and the return of mandatory military service in the Alliance as a requirement for public recourse. Despite the fact that the GANP is criticized as a Human-first political organization, it has attracted high-profile non-Human members, such as Ashamal Shalah'aman, who is a staunch supporter of the group. Founding Like most political interest groups and political parties, the GANP was founded at the end of the Third War. The exposure of new races to the Grand Alliance motivated many reactionary right-wing groups to vehemently oppose the membership of Darnassus in the Alliance. The GANP took root from the classical Old Royal Party, a political group comprised of many of Stormwind's nobles. The Old Royal Party had been losing steam and public support for years, especially in the wake of the Defias uprising and other worker ethics issues in Stormwind City, which divided working-class individuals and galvanized opposition. The GANP funded local militia forces in Westfall and elected a number of civillian volunteers to oversee the defense of farms and settled areas from Defias raids. To this day, it derives much of its support from Westfall's more prosperous farmers, and arms civillians with weapons and provisions. Ironforge Senate While the GANP had already won a number of seats on Stormwind City's civllian council, it looked to expand to other regions to increase its influence over global Alliance political issues. A number of strong nationalist dwarven candidates from noble Ironforge clans championed the GANP, citing the GANP's strong stance against the Dark Iron nation as a legitimate foundation for an expanded presence in Ironforge's Senate. Initially, Dwarven GANP candidates only secured a few seats within the Senate, which was a result of the party's foul reputation in Stormwind with non-Human immigrants. Dwarven citizens feared the consequences of a GANP-majority Senate. In subsequent electons, the Grand Alliance Nationalists Party rallied support among conservative Dwarves and secured two seats of the Ironforge Senate, which they still hold incumbent in the present day. Present Time Several harmful accusations have been levied against the GANP, regarding its treatment of non-human legislative issues. While a number of the GANP's members are decidedly racist and prejudiced against non-\humans, the party has also attracted a minor following of Dwarves, Night Elves, and Draenei. Because the Grand Alliance Nationalists Party's policies have mainly been aimed at a radical solution to the Horde, it has garnered support from those who want to see strong foreign policy reform and a more aggressive stance against the enemies of the Alliance. Following the Siege of Orgrimmar, the people of Stormwind City are war-weary, and thus less likely to support the GANP, which is perceived to be jingoistic and combative. The GANP has seen a membership decrease as a result, and has shifted focus to less aggressive policies, such as prisoner reform and veteran care programs. The GANP maintains a bitter rivalry with the Old Royal Party, from which it is estranged. It also competes with several other political parties and interest groups for influence over the hearts and minds of Alliance citizens, and for seats on Stormwind's council and the Ironforge Senate. Legislative History *Fought for a bill demanding the revocation of prisoner's rights and international protection laws and treaties for Horde prisoners in all Alliance territories during times of war. The GANP pulled the bill through the Stormwind action council. It was brought before King Varian Wrynn and initially rejected. A compromise was sought and reached by the King's representatives and the civillian council, where Horde prisoners proven to have been involved in war crimes against the Alliance would have their basic prisoner's rights revoked. The law was eventually changed after the Post-Siege Alliance-Horde Armistice. *Disastrously, the GANP's earliest form of written legislation led to riots in the Stormwind Park, which resulted in the death of four individuals and the injury of two dozen others. The item in question was a legislative measure signed into law by reigning Lord-Protector Bolvar Fordragon, which forced Kaldorei immigrants to pay a large percentage of their income in tax to qualify for recourse from the Kingdom of Stormwind. *The Old Royal Party collaborated closely with the GANP to create a new merchant tax model that they planned to submit to King Wrynn's finance minister for approval. It was successfully deployed and remains in-use today. Category:Political Movements Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Ironforge Organizations Category:Stormwind Council Category:Politics Category:Political Organizations